


Hardly Strictly

by Demona424



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 11:54:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5126600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demona424/pseuds/Demona424
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>None of Katniss’ friends could join her for the Hardly Strictly Bluegrass festival so she decided to go ahead and do it alone. I mean how could you pass up a free 3 day festival? But life isn’t what you expect it to be, especially when her dog steals some food from the handsome man sitting next to her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hardly Strictly

**Hardly Strictly**

Peeta’s Paintbox: Green

________________

With a relieved sigh I throw down my blanket on a nice big green space, ready to just relax and kick back for awhile. I had already walked around for a couple of hours to visit all five stages, not to mention the couple miles it took just to get through the park, so stretching out my legs and settling in for a while seems like heaven. I can't say I'm surprised that I ended up here alone by myself wandering the music festival. Prim was elbow deep in class work, Delly is about ready to pop with Thresh Jr., Madge hates crowds with a burning passion, and Jo was picking up an extra shift at the bar. I was kinda hoping at least Gale would come with me since this is also one of his favorite things, but he was too busy trying to impress his latest conquest. So I can't say I'm surprised, a little disappointed maybe, but being alone has never stopped me before from enjoying Hardly Strictly Bluegrass. 

A wet nose nudges my hand and reminds me that I'm not actually traveling by myself, with him I'm never alone. My big beautiful doofy rottweiler Brutus. Probably my best friend on this spinning planet. I actually never wanted a dog, the thought didn’t even occur to me actually. But Prim decided she wanted to volunteer at the local animal rescue. She did want to become a vet after all. When Brutus was taken by the rescue from the overcrowded animal shelter he was not yet two years old but already too big for his own good. Which also meant that at adoption events people seemed to pass him by. I felt personally offended for him. Especially since he was the most lazy creature I had ever encountered. We were only supposed to foster him for a couple of weeks. That was a year ago and I wouldn’t have it any other way. He was definitely never going back. The big lug was all mine. 

After I smooth out the blanket I give Brutus the command to lie down, which he gladly does with a huff. I nestle next to him, leaning my head on his on his soft warm body. He also makes a great traveling pillow. I’m boneless as I melt into the ground, letting the music flow around me. I pay no attention to the people who are sitting around me and usually Brutus is intimidating enough to keep most far enough away, even though the most he’d usually do is lick them. I’m actually starting to drift off when I feel Brutus wiggle under my head and hear the distinctive sound of him chomping on something. 

“Hey big guy, I was actually going to eat that you know," a male voice says behind me and I quickly sit up and turn around to see a very familiar guy around my age rubbing Brutus behind the ears. I also see that Brutus is licking his chops, a clear sign that he saw an opportunity and nabbed it. And from the looks of it, it was at least half of a very large sandwich.

"Brutus! No!" I yell as I pull his collar. My dumb dog gives me an innocent look that's like 'What?' and I can feel my face flush red and hot. "I'm so sorry about that." I reluctantly look up at the guy in front of me, and realize he really does look familiar. He doesn't seem upset, but you never know how people are going to react.

"Oh, don't worry about it. He's a sweet guy and clearly he wanted it more than me," he says with a laugh as Brutus happily nuzzles into his large hands. His smile is warm and open, and I relax in the comfort of knowing he is definitely a dog person. He pushes his blond hair off of his forehead, the strands glistening gold in the sunlight, and finally looks up at me. I do know him, but I still can't place where and it's confirmed when his eyes widen in recognition. My heart actually skips a beat and my stomach tightens. He's a little too good looking for his own good. 

He looks fully at me then suddenly exclaims “It’s you!” causing me to jump back slightly, His neck instantly flushes red in embarrassment and he gives me a sheepish smile. 

“Yeah, it’s me. Umm, how do you know me exactly?” I ask cautiously.

He gives a nervous laugh, and rubs the back of his neck, “Well do you know Mellark’s Bakery own on Balboa?”

“Yeah, I go there all the time.” I actually go there more often than I should, the food is just too good there.

“Well I own it with my brother. You’re the girl with the braid, the one who loves my cheese buns,” he answers. His face is filled with restrained excitement and unexpectedly it makes me want to smile in return. 

“Well who doesn’t love a delicious warm oozy cheese bun,” I answer. “I can’t resist putting them in my mouth...” Okay I really didn’t mean to sound that dirty. But then before I can get embarrassed, I pause mid thought, “Wait, you must get hundreds of customers a day, how do you know what I order? I don’t think I’ve seen you work the counter. Usually it’s Rue in the morning?” 

He somehow managed to flush even brighter. “That’s because I’m usually baking, so I don’t often work up front but since it’s an open kitchen I can keep an eye on the customers and well it’s hard not to notice the girl with the braid. You usually come in with a blonde friend right?”

“My sister actually,” I answer. Now it makes sense. Who he actually remember is Prim. She was always a beautiful girl than young lady, but as a woman she’s stunning, a looker just like mom, and a heart that’s even more lovely. She receives attention wherever we go. Looks like the young baker here is no exception. 

“Okay, I can see the resemblance now. You’re both very beautiful women,” he pauses and lets out an embarrassed chuckle. “That really sounded creepy didn’t it. You must think I’m such a creeper. I swear I remember all our customers. I can’t help it. Not that you’re not special because you are. Okay, I’m going to shut up now.”

There is no way I can smother my laugh and it comes out like a sharp bark and I quickly cover my hand over my mouth in effort to contain my amusement. His rambling was actually really adorable. 

“It’s okay, I don’t think you’re a creeper.” I look at him, playfully biting my lip before saying, “Okay, maybe a little. But in a charming way.” This time the laughter comes in unison from the both of us. There is something about him. He just has this warmth that puts me at ease and that never happens. 

“My name is Peeta by the way.” He offers me his hand and for the briefest of moments I hesitate because in my gut I know that taking it will shake my comfortable little world. But the moment flashes quickly by and I bring my small hand to his large one. 

“I’m Katniss and this big lug here is Brutus.” As he holds my hand, I can feel his heat absorb into my cool one, his skin a little rough. When I draw away from him, I can still feel his touch lingering on my skin. Now it was my turn to blush in embarrassment. Stupid good looking guys, they’re just pure torture. But as I took in his ridiculously attractive features, I couldn’t help but like him a little for more than just that. Well a lot, and Prim could do a hell of alot worse. 

"Brutus huh," Peeta said as he rubbed his big belly. "You look more like a Buttercup or a Fluffy to me." Brutus just wiggled happily, but in a fierce way.

"Don't look at me. That was all my Uncle Haymitch. He thought it would be funny. But this big guy has much killer instincts as a banana slug." I lean down on the side of his big head and he in turn gives me slobbery wet kisses making me giggle and I hug him to me tightly before letting go. When I sit up, Peeta is looking at me with a sweet smile on his face and looks down a little shyly.

He then gestures to to the a good sized cooler next to him. "Well would you and Brutus like some food?"

I let out a laugh, "Shouldn't we be the ones offering you some food?"

He gives up a sharp ironic laugh. "Most definitely not." Then lifts up the lid and as I peer inside and I find at least 8 more sandwiches, potato salad, fruit, and plenty of beer.

"What, you weren't planning on eating all this yourself?" I bite back the amused smirk on my lips. "Why do you have all this food?"

"I'm an idiot, that's what. My friend Finnick is like 'Hey buddy, could you bring some food for all of us and stake a place for us? We'll owe you man'," Peeta says waving his arms around dramatically. "So then I come early, set up everything, and then you know what they show up 2 hours later than they said they would!"

"Well that's kinda rude. But where are they now? And why is there still so much food?" I ask. I look around and I don't see really anything that would indicate that any of the people around us are with him, and there is just a pile of jackets. 

"Well that's the kicker, they each came carrying a load of festival food. I mean how am I going to compete with paella, teriyaki chicken skewers, garlic french fries, and steak sandwiches? They just grabbed some beer told me they'd be back, and I haven't seen them since. And this is where you find me, stuck here with a ton of food, no company and a few jackets. At least they took most of the beer. A little less to carry out." When he finishes he throws himself back on the ground, arms spread wide, letting out a sigh of clear frustration. Brutus uses the the opportunity to reach over and lick his face. The laugh Peeta lets out isn't very manly and I can feel my heart tighten as I see my dog try to make him feel better.

"Well I don't want to say it, but your friends are kind of assholes. This looks amazing!" Suddenly I'm not so sad that my friends couldn't make it. At least they're honest. And if I'm by myself I don't have to worry about other people.

Brutus lays his big head on Peeta's chest and Peeta strokes him soothing himself more than the dog. "Yeah, I love Finnick but they kinda suck. It's my fault for encouraging everyone to come. I should have know better. So have as much as you want. I'll just have to carry everything back anyway."

"I couldn't," I say, waving him off trying to ignore my own hunger.

"Please, you'd be helping me out. Besides it's payment for listening to me whine." He sits up and starts taking the food out of the chest and laying everything out. He then pulls out two beers and pops the caps open. My mouth waters at the sight and then my stomach grumbles loudly as an answer. He looks up at me and I let out an embarrassed laugh.

"Well I guess that's your answer. As long as I'm helping you out. I would hate for you to be stuck with all this stuff." I smile back at him before quickly looking back down and reach out to grab a sandwich, unwrapping it from the paper. I take a tentative bite and the flavor explodes on my tongue. This is one of the best sandwiches I've ever had.

"Oh my god this is so good," I say around a full mouth. 

"Thanks! I love to experiment with different sandwich flavors," he says before grabbing one of his own and digging in. 

The conversation roles smoothly from there. Peeta is nothing if not charming, sweet, and funny. I'm usually not the kind of person to talk to strangers but with him it's like I've known him forever and he is somehow able to coax stories from me I've never told anyone. I've never been a chatty person, hell it's usually like pulling teeth to get me to say anything. But with him it's just so easy. I find myself actually telling him about how I came to be raised by my grumpy uncle after our parents death. He confesses how hard it was for him and his brothers after their mother one day up and left. But we also talk about lighthearted things like our favorite colors, our love of camping, and the love of our dogs. Turns out he has a lazy shih tzu named Mabel that he inherited from his aunt. 

As our conversation flows, so does the people around us. We end up sharing the food with some very grateful and hungry college students. But I'm the one who ends up eating most of the mini cupcakes and I have no regrets. Each band taking the stage is better than the first so it's easy to stay instead of exploring the other stages. Not once does his friends make an appearance. We also do a very good job clearing out the rest of the beers. 

The time has flown by so quickly and we have been so focused on our conversation I had not noticed the crowd getting tighter around us. Before we know it, people are packed in tight, Peeta's blanket our little island amongst the bodies. When the announcement comes over the speakers that Flogging Molly is next then I realize why. The excitement for them to come on is palpable, the energy growing around us. 

"Okay, we have to get up for this," Peeta tells me as he stands up and offers me his hand. 

"Do I hafta? It's so comfortable down here," I whine a little as I nestle further in to Brutus.

"Yes you do Katniss. Come on!" he orders grabbing my limp arms and easily dragging me up. "This is stomping music, not sitting on your ass music."

He was definitely not wrong, there is no way I could possibly have stayed down. Their energy is so infectious and joyous I can't resist dancing along with Peeta. Brutus just huffs and decides lying down is still a better option. 

Peeta grabs my hands, spinning me around and has me laughing so hard I can't catch my breath. I stomp my feet, clap my hands, jumping up and down with every fast song. When the band plays a slow Irish ballad I'm finally able to catch my breath. At first I'm caught up in the music and then I'm caught up in the man standing next to me. I find myself leaning against him and he throws his arm around my shoulder as we sway to the music. My own arm drifts to his trim fit waist and I tell myself to just for once let myself live in the moment. So I close my eyes and enjoy the feel of his strong muscles beneath my hand, his weight against my side and the feel of his fingers rubbing against my bare arm. Brutus leans his big body heavily against my other side, the evening light glistening through the green trees and for a moment everything is perfect. 

The band wraps up with another foot stomper that gets the whole crowd moving and then before I'm ready for it to be over the band is bidding everyone farewell and leaving the stage. As the crowd starts to quickly disperse, the chill in the air settles heavily on my skin. The cold settles even deeper inside me when I realize that it’s time for me to leave as well, leave Peeta and get back to my own life. Goosebumps raise on my skin and I shiver. Without a thought he takes off his jacket and throws it around my shoulders. I give me a small smile in gratitude.

"Are you sure? I'll be fine," I say even as I rub my arms. 

"Oh no worries. I run hot anyways. And especially with all that dancing I'm pretty sweaty right now." He trails off and the silence stretches between us, neither of us making a move to leave.

"So..." we both say at the same time causing us both to laugh together. 

"You go first," he gestures to me. 

"I was just going to ask if you're okay hauling all that stuff back?" I gesture to the large chest but even if it is empty, there are his friends jackets, the blanket and a few odd items. 

"It can't be all that easy by yourself, let me help. The bakery is on the way home anyway." The offer is out before I even really think about it. But I don't regret it, there is just something that draws me to Peeta and I can't help but want just a little more time with him, even if he isn't interested in me. His answering smile makes my stomach tighten in a delicious way and I have no regrets. 

"Katniss, I don't know what I did to get so lucky today but thank you." He reaches out and grabs my right hand, giving it a gentle squeeze and my heart beats impossibly fast. When he lets go I squeeze my fingers tight into a fit, resisting the urge to just grab it back. 

"With most of the food gone I can stuff their jackets into the cooler, and look it has wheels!" He says gesturing towards it like it's a fancy car at a show. "Can you take the blanket and that bag with the plates and utensil?"

"Of course," I answer and we quickly wrap everything up and head out. 

Peeta pulls the ice chest on his left side, I hold the bag on the right, and our hands swing between each other, brushing up against each other occasionally, our pinkies sometimes grabbing, shy smiles being exchanged. Brutus walks obediently next to me so I don't bother taking out his leash. That's mostly for other people's benefit. 

The trip to the bakery is much faster than I thought it would, but not because of the length and more because our conversation makes the time go by so quickly. Peeta lives above the bakery so I grab one end of the ice chest for the trip up the stairs. His place is so warm and welcoming just like he is, making me instantly feel at ease. It doesn't hurt that it also smells of baked goods. Peeta's little dog waves his tail excitedly to see her companion back home and dances exuberantly around his legs. She gives me a few barks before sniffing me and deciding I'm okay and proceeds to lick my hand. Brutus and Mabel sniff each other as dogs do before deciding to ignore each other. Brutus would rather explore the new surroundings. Once the stuff has been dropped off I take in a deep breath before I say goodbye but he beats me to the punch.

"Katniss, I'd be a fucking idiot if I let you walk out that door, and I mean that in a non-creeper way. Promise. I don't think I could have any better of a day. I'm so glad my friends were assholes and ditched me. I just want to spend more time with you. Would you want to stay for dinner?" I couldn't help but smile at the anxious expression on his face, filled with hope and nervousness at my answer. But he didn't have to wait long and I eagerly nod my head in assent. 

"Peeta, I would love to. But are you sure. I'm not sure if you noticed this about I'm usually a little grumpy, sarcastic, and not the easiest person to talk to. Prim is the nice one," As the words leave, I want to pull them back in. Why am I trying to convince him that I'm not good company? Sometimes I wish I would just shut up.

Peeta just throws back an easy laugh and grabs me by the waist giving me a soft squeeze. His right hand comes up and his thumb softly strokes down my cheek. "Well I haven't met that part of you yet Katniss, and when I do, I'm sure it's adorable. And I'm sure Prim is nice, but it's you who I want to know more."

The heat of cheeks feels like it's going to burn me up and I look down, pieces of my hair falling down into my face, hiding my embarrassment. My hands come up and play with the collar of his shirt before I look up at him, biting my lip. "Well you do make it very easy to hang out with you. And I want to get to know you more too." 

"Well good then," he says.

"Yeah, good," I repeat. 

I get lost in his clear blue eyes. He's so close that I can see the small specks of green and gold. His hand comes up and plays with the end of my brain and then he licks his lips slightly, his eyes asking for permission and I give him a slight nod. His lips are soft and dry as they touch mine, and I take a deep breath, breathing in the essence that is him. His fingers tighten into my shirt bring me closer as his lips open up slightly into mine. His plump lips take their time to move and and taste my own, our tongues only coming out slightly. My fist are holding his shirt so tightly I'm most likely losing circulation. When he pulls away, we're both breathing heavily and my eyes are still shut. When they slowly blink open he has a dreamy expression on his face and as we take each other in we let out shy laughter.

"Wow! That was wow," is all he can seem to say. I laugh hard as he hugs me to him and I nuzzle my head into the crook of his shoulder.

"Yeah wow. I think I can do that again." I answer into the skin of his neck.

"Well, let's do it again then." He tips my chin with his finger and his lips are on me again, making me completely melt into him. He is delicious and I have never been able to get lost in someone so thoroughly before. I don't know how long we stay like that before we finally pull apart, my lips a little puffy and tender from all our kissing. He drags me into the kitchen so he can make us some dinner. 

He keeps it simple, just some spaghetti with meat sauce, the smell making my stomach grumble once again. Somehow it seems fitting to eat our food on the floor instead of the table so he throws down a blanket in front of the fireplace along with some squishy pillows. He flips a switch on the side of the mantel and flames dance merrily in front of us. We are definitely not the cleanest eaters. The spaghetti noodles swish and flick as we eat, splattering sauce everywhere. Laughter follows as Peeta insists on helping me clean up and he kisses the sauce away from my cheek, my chin, my neck, my chest. I'm a very messy eater. It's only right that I help him in turn. 

I end up staying the night camping out in the living room. We cuddle and kiss under a blanket, making out like teenagers who are exploring for the first time. Maybe there are some hands under shirts and beneath shorts but we don't go much further, just happy to build on the chemistry we have together. When I wake up in the morning, he's wrapped around me from behind, Mabel between our legs and Brutus asleep on the couch above me. We decide to go to the last day of the festival but this time nothing is packed for friends, this is all for us. I carry a light backpack with a blanket and a few beers, he carries a backpack that has Mabel in it for when when she gets tired of walking. He definitely gets quite a few giggles and jokes but he takes it all in good humor.

I don't want the day to end or the festival to be over but it goes by in a flash and the evening is soon upon us. Peeta gathers me up into his arms and we sway back and forth gently to the soft and sweet sounds of Emmylou Harris falling around us. He holds me so tight as he leans his forehead against mine, the rest of the world disappearing around us. And I am never letting go. 

Others have touched me  
Soft in the night  
Others have kissed me  
And held me tight  
Good times and lovers  
Yes, I've had a few  
But I was just waiting  
For someone like you

I have been lonely  
And I have been loved  
I've grown used to losing  
What I'm fondest of  
I can see clearly now  
My whole life through  
I was just waiting  
For someone like you

But I never wasted  
A minute of my time  
Every road I ever took  
Led me to your side

No, I never wasted  
A minute of my time  
Every road I ever took  
Led me to your side

Don't it seem funny, love  
That I never knew  
I was just waiting  
For someone like you  
I was just waiting  
I was just waiting  
For someone like you

Someone Like You - Emmylou Harris

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks as always to dianaflynn who looked this over for me. You can find me on Tumblr as drivebyanon.


End file.
